Field of the Invention
In one of its aspects, the present invention relates to an endovascular prosthesis. In another of its aspects, the present invention relates to a method of treating an aneurysm in a patient. In another of its aspects, the present invention relates to a method for delivering an endovascular prosthesis. Other aspects of the invention will be apparent to those of skill in the art having in hand the present specification.
Description of the Prior Art
As is known in the art, an aneurysm is an abnormal bulging outward in the wall of an artery. In some cases, the bulging may be in the form of a smooth bulge outward in all directions from the artery—this is known as a “fusiform aneurysm”. In other cases, the bulging may be in the form of a sac arising from an arterial branching point or from one side of the artery—this is known as a “saccular aneurysm”.
While aneurysms can occur in any artery of the body, it is usually those which occur in the brain which lead to the occurrence of a stroke. Most saccular aneurysms which occur in the brain have a neck which extends from the cerebral blood vessel and broadens into a pouch which projects away from the vessel.
The problems caused by such aneurysms can occur in several different ways. For example, if the aneurysm ruptures, blood enters the brain or the subarachnoid space (i.e., the space closely surrounding the brain)—the latter is known as an aneurysmal subarachnoid hemorrhage. This is followed by one or more of the following symptoms: nausea, vomiting, double vision, neck stiffness and loss of consciousness. Aneurysmal subarachnoid hemorrhage is an emergency medical condition requiring immediate treatment. Indeed, 10-15% of patients with the condition die before reaching the hospital for treatment. More than 50% of patients with the condition will die within the first thirty days after the hemorrhage. Of those patients who survive, approximately half will suffer a permanent stroke. Some of these strokes occur one to two weeks after the hemorrhage itself from vasospasm in cerebral vessels induced by the subarachnoid hemorrhage. Aneurysms also can cause problems which are not related to bleeding although this is less common. For example, an aneurysm can form a blood clot within itself which can break away from the aneurysm and be carried downstream where it has the potential to obstruct an arterial branch causing a stroke (e.g., an ischemic stroke). Further, the aneurysm can also press against nerves (this has the potential of resulting in paralysis or abnormal sensation of one eye or of the face) or the adjacent brain (this has the potential of resulting in seizures).
Given the potentially fatal consequences of the aneurysms, particularly brain aneurysms, the art has addressed treatment of aneurysms using various approaches.
Generally, aneurysms may be treated from outside the blood vessels using surgical techniques or from the inside using endovascular techniques (the latter falls under the broad heading of interventional (i.e., non-surgical techniques).
Surgical techniques usually involve a craniotomy requiring creation of an opening in the skull of the patient through which the surgeon can insert instruments to operate directly on the brain. In one approach, the brain is retracted to expose the vessels from which the aneurysm arises and then the surgeon places a clip across the neck of the aneurysm thereby preventing arterial blood from entering the aneurysm. If there is a clot in the aneurysm, the clip also prevents the clot from entering the artery and obviates the occurrence of a stroke. Upon correct placement of the clip the aneurysm will be obliterated in a matter of minutes. Surgical techniques are the most common treatment for aneurysms. Unfortunately, surgical techniques for treating these conditions are regarded as major surgery involving high risk to the patient and necessitate that the patient have strength even to have a chance to survive the procedure.
As discussed above, endovascular techniques are non-surgical techniques and are typically performed in an angiography suite using a catheter delivery system. Specifically, known endovascular techniques involve using the catheter delivery system to pack the aneurysm with a material which prevents arterial blood from entering the aneurysm—this technique is broadly known as embolization. One example of such an approach is the Guglielmi Detachable Coil which involves intra-aneurysmal occlusion of the aneurysm via a system which utilizes a platinum coil attached to a stainless steel delivery wire and electrolytic detachment. Thus, once the platinum coil has been placed in the aneurysm, it is detached from the stainless steel delivery wire by electrolytic dissolution. Specifically, the patient's blood and the saline infusate act as the conductive solutions. The anode is the stainless steel delivery wire and the cathode is the ground needle which is placed in the patient's groin. Once current is transmitted through the stainless steel delivery wire, electrolytic dissolution will occur in the uninsulated section of the stainless steel detachment zone just proximal to the platinum coil (the platinum coil is of course unaffected by electrolysis). Other approaches involve the use of materials such as cellulose acetate polymer to fill the aneurysm sac. While these endovascular approaches are an advance in the art, they are disadvantageous. Specifically, the risks of these endovascular approaches include rupturing the aneurysm during the procedure or causing a stroke (e.g., an ischemic stroke) due to distal embolization of the device or clot from the aneurysm. Additionally, concern exists regarding the long term results of endovascular aneurysm obliteration using these techniques. Specifically, there is evidence of intra-aneurysmal rearrangement of the packing material and reappearance of the aneurysm on follow-up angiography.
One particular type of brain aneurysm which has proven to be very difficult to treat, particularly using the surgical clipping or endovascular embolization techniques discussed above occurs at the distal basilar artery. This type of aneurysm is a weak outpouching, usually located at the terminal bifurcation of the basilar artery. Successful treatment of this type of aneurysm is very difficult due, at least in part, to the imperative requirement that all the brainstem perforating vessels be spared during surgical clip placement.
Unfortunately, there are occasions when the size, shape and/or location of an aneurysm make both surgical clipping and endovascular embolization not possible for a particular patient. Generally, the prognosis for such patients is not good.
Accordingly, while the prior art has made advances in the area of treatment of aneurysms, there is still room for improvement, particularly in endovascular embolization since it is such an attractive alternative to major surgery.
In International Publication Number WO 99/40873 [Marotta et al. (Marotta)], published Aug. 19, 1999, there is taught a novel endovascular approach useful in blocking of an aneurysmal opening, particularly those in saccular aneurysms, leading to obliteration of the aneurysm. The approach is truly endovascular in that, with the endovascular prosthesis taught by Marotta, there is no requirement to pack the aneurysmal sac with a material (e.g., such is used with the Guglielmi Detachable Coil). Rather, the endovascular prosthesis taught by Marotta operates on the basis that it serves to block the opening to the aneurysmal sac thereby obviating the need for packing material. Thus, the endovascular prosthesis taught by Marotta is an important advance in the art since it obviates or mitigates many of the disadvantages of the prior art. The endovascular prosthesis taught by Marotta comprises a leaf portion capable of being urged against the opening of the aneurysm thereby closing the aneurysm. In the endovascular prosthesis taught by Marotta, the leaf portion is attached to, and independently moveable with respect to, a body comprising at least one expandable portion. The expandable portion is expandable from a first, unexpanded state to a second, expanded state with a radially outward force thereon. Thus, the body serves the general purpose of fixing the endovascular prosthesis in place at a target body passageway or vascular lumen in the vicinity at which the aneurysmal opening is located and the leaf portion serves the purpose of sealing the aneurysmal opening thereby leading to obliteration of the aneurysm. Thus, as taught by Marotta, the leaf portion functions and moves independently of the body of the endovascular prosthesis.
U.S. provisional patent application Ser. Nos. 61/457,604 and 61/457,605 [both in the name of Tippett et al. (Tippett)] teaches an endovascular prosthesis comprising a first expandable portion expandable from a first, unexpanded state to a second, expanded state to urge the first expandable portion against a vascular lumen and a retractable leaf portion attached to the first expandable portion. The retractable leaf portion comprises at least one spine portion and a plurality of rib portions attached to the spine portion. Longitudinally adjacent pairs of rib portions are free of interconnecting struts. The endovascular prosthesis can be unsheathed and re-sheathed for repositioning of the endovascular prosthesis prior to final deployment thereof. There is also described a delivery device that that is particularly well suited to delivering the present endovascular prosthesis through tortuous vasculature in the body.
While the endovascular prosthesis taught by Tippett is a significant advance in the art, there is still room for improvement. Specifically, in the preferred embodiment of the endovascular prosthesis taught by Tippett, relatively precise placement of the prosthesis across the opening of the aneurysm is required. Put another way, the rotational range of proper placement of the prosthesis with respect to the opening of the aneurysm is relatively limited. This, coupled with variability in human vasculature and in the size/orientation of the aneurysm can present additional challenges to correct implantation of the prosthesis in the patient. While this may not be a problem in all instances, as a general matter, the physician would welcome a prosthesis of this type having an improved rotational range of proper placement of the prosthesis with respect to the opening of the aneurysm.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for an endovascular prosthesis that may be retrieved by the physician after it has been partially or fully deployed (in the case of a self expanding endovascular prosthesis) and that has an improved rotational range of proper placement of the prosthesis with respect to the opening of the aneurysm.